Seychelles the Sunflower
by OrchidWolf
Summary: The small island nation has been mislead, misguided, and mistreated by men she had once held with deep trust. Will Russia be able to heal this wilted sunflower? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia. For this fanfic I am using Seychelles true history as inspiration. If you love France or England this probably is not the story for you. I do not mean to offend anyone. I will try to keep updates consistent. This chapter is short and does not delve too far into the story. I needed to start somewhere. I feel I'm being sort of random. Anyways, am I the only one who thinks Russia hinted at feeling a little lovey dovey for Seychelles in his character song? That's the whole reason I discovered this pairing. I googled it and what do you know, in real life they actually have diplomatic relations. Oh those two and their taboo love! They are complete opposites but I love them together! :) **

**Chapter 1**

**Brother**

"Oh Seychelles what a young and beautiful country you are!" France said as he outstretched a hand to caress the cheek of the small and now scarlet Seychelles. She smiled timidly.

"Thank You." That memory of that France she thought she could once trust was burned in her mind.

As an innocent young country he had raised her but now she thought back to him in horrible disgust. It was unfathomable the revulsion she felt at thinking of him. Her whole body, her whole essence felt dirty. The good memories like the ones when she was a child sitting on Frances lap while he brushed her dark hair were shadowed now by another memory. This memory was formed when she was no longer so much a child but not yet full grown.

Seychelles and France both lied on the sand with an open fire between them. Seychelles had put fish to grill for them. France sighed. "This night is truly gorgeous."

"It is! Isn't it brother?" She did not often call him brother. She liked to but a small part of her felt a little unsure. France did not seem to mind though they were not truly related.

The fish were done and Seychelles got up and was about to serve them. She extended her hand with a tong to grab one of the fish when suddenly she felt France's fingers on her wrist. She paused and looked up at him surprised. She saw something in his eyes. They seemed to be filled with a faraway yearning. She had never felt so uncomfortable with France until that very moment. She pulled out of his grasp and turned away bewildered. Suddenly she felt herself slip backwards somehow and France was behind her catching her. She gasped out of fright.

"I've got you."

Her body stiffened. She felt unable to move with the fright she carried. He whispered into her ear relax Seychelles. Like a volcano she went from dormant to eruption.

"France! What are you doing?! Let me Go!" The weight of fright fell off her body as she squirmed in his grasp.

"I haven't shown you much in the arts of cooking have I?" he murmured as he caressed her hips and ran his fingers up the side of her thighs playing with the hem of her dress. Once again Seychelles body was sent stiff with fright. Her heart thudded rapidly as she realized she was trapped in his grasp and perhaps would not be able to get free. She did not believe he was about to show her cooking techniques.

"Yes, I'm really horrible at cooking! I mean I could really use your help, you can lend me some tips, can't you."

Panic filled her mind as he pulled her down to the sand with him.

"Oh no, that can wait." He murmured.

France had finally let go of her as he positioned himself atop of her. Seychelles saw her chance and with all her strength kneed him in the groin. Then shoved his cringing body off of her and ran into the trees.

She hid in the shrubs and did not bother holding back the tears. She sobbed until her chest ached and then sobbed more until she fell asleep. She awoke in the middle of the night and puked. She cried again until she fell back asleep. She still did not sleep much the second time. She woke up before the sun did. However, she did not want to go back to sleep. She just lay in the shelter of the shrubs staring off into space feeling decrepit. Thoughts swam in her mind along with a hope that the events of the night before were all just a nightmare.

"Brother." She spat the word out disgusted. How could she have once called France brother?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**England**

"That dirty wanker!"

Seychelles pushed herself further into the shrubs as she heard a mans voice nearing. The voice carried a British accent but it was not something she would have recognized or noted. She moved her arm and accidentally snapped a branch. She heard him get closer. Seychelles had been hidden in the islands tropical forest for over a day. Daringly she peaked through some leaves from within the bushes. A blond man wearing a olive green jumpsuit was standing before her. He outstretched a hand towards Seychelles.

"It's alright. Are you okay?"

She just looked at his hand with empty eyes. She mechanically lifted her arm and grabbed his hand. He helped her up.

"What's your name? Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is England."

He said shaking her hand. "And your name." he prodded again.

"I'm Seychelles." She said morosely and looking down.

She had a petite frame so England bent down slightly to be at her eye level.

In a calming whisper he said, "Hey, its okays. I'm sorry for what happened. I know what happened between you and France." She winced at the mention of France.

"I'm really sorry. He won't be able to hurt you anymore. You see I can take care of you now. Now I know you're older so I'm not talking about babysitting you. You're still a young nation though so I was thinking more in the lines of guiding you."

She looked up into his emerald eyes with the slightest glint of hope in her own eyes. This man she had never met would do that for her. No, he was a stranger who could not be trusted. She had trusted France all her life and then was betrayed. But perhaps this man was different. He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. He had a plan for her. He would simply be her guide. He looked to be trustworthy. Those ridiculously thick eyebrows above his green eyes were a little funny but she felt that they suited his face.

"You would help me?" Seychelles asked.

"Yes, don't worry, its really no problem." England straightened himself out. "Morning is going by fast aren't you hungry because I know I am. Wouldn't you like some breakfast."

She nodded. He gave her a towel he had brought and wrapped it over her shoulders. The towel smelled fresh and clean. She became a little self-conscious when she realized her hair was a mess and she was smeared in dirt and spider webs. It had slightly rubbed off onto the towel.

He had set up a small table for them outside. At the center of it was a pile of what looked to be some form of bread pastries. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she saw food. She took a seat along with England. After the first bite she began to eat more slowly.

"How are you liking it?"

"Its pretty good." She lied. It was a small insignificant lie.

"Really?!" His volume surprised Seychelles so much so that she jumped.

"And those other nations say I can't cook! Well I do admit I'm nowhere near the best."

The food was actually very bland but she was hungry and it was food. She continued to eat.

"So as I said before its really no problem me helping you-" England began.

"Thank you." She interrupted.

"Sorry, but I just realized I haven't thanked you for this. For helping me. I mean I depended on France for everything. I know I wouldn't be able to get by on my own right at this very moment."

"It's really no problem… but there is one thing I need."

Seychelles stopped eating and looked up at England.

"It's nothing big I just need a signature." He said as he pulled out a folded paper from his jacket.

"A signature?" Seychelles asked unsure.

"Yes, its simply to say that you'll be in my care now."

For Seychelles a signature seemed like a trivial thing to ask for. She supposed there was some sense in it. As he had just explained it would be a formal way of acknowledging that he was in his care now.

"Oh okay that makes sense."

"Yes. Here's a pen." She grabbed the pen and signed the paper not looking twice.


End file.
